


keeps leading back to you

by orangeshoe



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, i just love these two, little fluffy drabble!!, mentions haru/mitty but not a lot, phone call while natsume rolls around in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: He always seemed to be so calm and collected around everyone–-but she knew there was more to him than that. More than just a nonchalant boy minding his own business, more than a popular guy who is good at sports and lends a helping hand when it's needed. And that’s what she loved about him.





	

_**♪♪//BEDROOM WARFARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NII-II-I-IGHT//♪♪** _

“Poo Head,” the phone recited, fading back into the blaring theme song.

Natsume picked up the phone in a hurry, one eye shut from how loud the stupid thing was.

“Did you change my ringtone??"

"Only for me.” She hated that she could hear his snarkiness, even over the phone.

“Poo head!! That scared me! When did you even have my phone?!”

“Duh, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," he chuckled.

Her groan felt like it filled the room, feeling so annoyed and frustrated with him. After they'd gotten into another one of their traditional petty fights before school on Tuesday, she was wondering if she or he should be the one to contact the other first this time. Of course, Natsume had blogged about it vaguely, and most people said either she should wait for him to say something or left some weird comments that she'd rather not retell. But she agreed with letting him take the initiative anyway, since after all it wasn't her fault that she didn't know her book had been the wrong edition and gave him the wrong pages to study for the quiz today. So despite her annoyance at how mad he'd gotten when he should've just known the material anyway (obviously), she was really glad he called now that it was Thursday evening. Baseball season was over, but finals were soon approaching and Sasayan’s folks were making sure he was focusing on his studies.

“We haven’t had lunch together in a while..” she muttered, crawling onto her bed and lying on her stomach. Her big phone charms dangled against the hand holding her phone, and she felt the tickle of the fluffy ball alongside the soft rubber. She thought about maybe getting one for Sasayan someday..

“I know. Sorry. I have to go to my study group with the guys at lunch, ‘cause after school I gotta run to–”

“I feel like such a third wheel with Mitty and Haru!!" She interrupted impatiently. "It’s so awkward, the two of them..”

“You’re always welcome to join me.” There was Sasayan's slight joking tone, and she sneered.

“Hey!! You know why I can’t do that!”

She heard him burst into laughter, and she didn’t know why she still got so riled up and warm when she knew that he'd just laugh at her expense. Again. Jerk. Poo head.

“I know, I know.. They’re a bunch of 'stinky boys who are only after one thing’.”

“Yeah. And you’re the designated leader.”

“Wh–-Am not!!”

A smile slipped onto Natsume's face. Even if for just a second, she liked seeing Sasayan slip out of his cool boy exterior once in a while, especially if she could get him to do it. He always seemed to be so calm and collected around everyone–-but she knew there was more to him than that. More than just a nonchalant boy minding his own business, more than a popular guy who is good at sports and lends a helping hand when it's needed. And that’s what she loved about him.

“Big poo head poopy face leader!!”

“Hey, cut that out!! And you said 'poo' twice!”

Natsume huffed. "That's because it just fits you so well."

In the end, they were both laughing as they exchanged jibes. They liked it that way. At least, she knew that’s how she liked it. They talked about their days, what they thought of class that day, which math problems they didn’t understand (almost all of them), eventually winding down to things at home. Sasayan mentioned they had fried chicken for dinner and Natsume’s stomach wanted to growl if she hadn’t already been full from her own dinner. She guessed she could settle for drooling a little.

She was lying on her back now, drawing constellations in her mind on the ceiling. They’d argued a little about forcing Haru and Mitty together–-she was convinced they were born to be together and shouldn’t waste any more time! Of course, though, Sasa filed his own protest, claiming “they’ll work things out when they’re ready” and that it was none of his nor Natsume’s business anyway. But then she went on to say that it was their business, because they were all friends, and their lives were all a part of each other’s business whether they liked it or not, but then _he_ said she was just being a big busybody again and needed to stop, and _she_ yelled at him and then somewhere along the line ended up silently staring up at those imaginary constellations.

“Hey, Natsume..”

One of the constellations reminded her of his face as he broke the silence, and she blushed, rolling onto her side.

“Huh..?”

“I miss you.”

Natsume was pretty sure he could hear the loud smack her hand made when it hit her mouth. He didn’t laugh this time, though. It was almost a scary silence, and she felt like she could even hear the blood rushing to her face. She hated how painfully direct he could be at times, and so confident about it, too.

“I-I.. I miss you, too..”

“Let’s call each other like this every day, okay?” Sasayan's tone seemed a little brighter, like maybe he was relieved.

“O-okay..” Stuttering. Like a fool. A red-faced (but would never admit it, not that he'd ask) fool.

“I’ll make sure to see you tomorrow, Natsume.”

“Y-yeah.. See you.”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ringtone Sasayan picked is from "Bedroom Warfare" by One Ok Rock. I felt like Sasayan would like their music, but maybe Natsume is a little eh on it, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
